The Silly Nonsense Note 8 (by Jomaribryan)
This my eighth note I wrote: Sunset Boulevard (50th Anniversary Edition) Here is the 2000 VHS of Sunset Boulevard and here are the orders: *Warning Screen *"The following preview..." *Dinosaur Theatrical Teaser Trailer *An Extremely Goofy Movie Preview *Sing a Song with Tigger Preview *The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea Preview *Tarzan Preview *Walt Disney World - Catch It *Disney.com Preview *1996 Warner Home Video Logo *Turner Entertainment Logo *Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo All About Eve (50th Anniversary Edition) *Warning Screen *"The following preview..." *102 Dalmatians Theatrical Teaser Trailer *The Emperor's New Groove Theatrical Teaser Trailer *Fantasia 2000 Preview *Toy Story Preview *The Tigger Movie Preview *The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea Preview *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins Preview *Warner Bros. Halloween Videos Preview *All About Eve Official Trailer *1996 Warner Home Video Logo *THX Logo *Turner Entertainment Logo *Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo Born Yesterday (50th Anniversary Edition) *Warning Screen *Tarzan Preview *An Extremely Goofy Movie Preview *Sing a Song with Tigger Preview *The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea Preview *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins Preview *Toy Story 2 Preview *Walt Disney World - Catch It *Disney.com Preview *1996 Warner Home Video Logo *THX Logo *Turner Entertainment Logo *Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo Do Not Disturb (50th Anniversary Edition) *Warning Screen *An Extremely Goofy Movie Preview *Toy Story 2 Preview *The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea Preview *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins Preview *Walt Disney World - Catch It *Disney.com Preview *1996 Warner Home Video Logo *THX Logo *Turner Entertainment Logo *Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo Cyrano de Bergerac (50th Anniversary Edition) *MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo *Warning Screen *"Visit MGM at www.mgm.com" *MGM Means Great Movies Preview *"Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" *The Emperor's New Groove Theatrical Teaser Trailer *102 Dalmatians Theatrical Teaser Trailer *"Coming Soon on Videocassette" *The Tigger Movie Preview *The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea Preview *Toy Story 2 Preview *"Now Available on Videocassette" *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins Preview *MGM Family Entertainment Preview *"More Previews After the Feature" *1998 MGM Home Entertainment Logo *THX Logo *1994 United Artists Logo Harvey (50th Anniversary Edition) *Warning Screen *"The following preview..." *102 Dalmatians Theatrical Teaser Trailer *The Emperor's New Groove Theatrical Teaser Trailer *Fantasia 2000 Preview *The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea Preview *oy Story 2 Previeww *"More Previews After the Feature" *1996 Warner Home Video Logo *THX Logo *Turner Entertainment Logo *Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo Cinderella (50th Anniversary Edition) *Warning Screen *An Extremely Goofy Movie Preview *Toy Story 2 Preview *The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea Preview *Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Century 2000 Preview *Disney.com Preview *"More Emotions from Warner Bros." *1996 Warner Home Video Logo *Turner Entertainment Logo *Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo *Opening Credits/'Once Upon a Time' *"A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes" *'New Mouse in the House'/Lucifer *Lucifer Picks on Bruno *Lucifer Tries to Get Gus *Cinderella and Lady Tremaine's Conversation *The King's Problems *"Sing, Sweet Nightingale"/A Message from the King *"The Work Song" *Stealing *Cinderella's Surprise *Fairy Godmother/"Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo" *"Well, This is Love" *The King and the Grand Duke's Conversation *Lady Tremaine's Reluctant News *Jaq and Gus Get the Key *Lucifer Attacks *"A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes" (Finale) *"The End" *"The following preview..." *Dinosaur Theatrical Teaser Trailer